


• only fools fall for you | sterek

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Fuck it,' Derek thought. </p><p>And without a second thought, he crashed his lips against the younger boys. </p><p>[ no backstory for this, it starts with the line above. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	• only fools fall for you | sterek

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post a sterek for a while ^~^

'Fuck it,' Derek thought.

And without a second thought, he crashed his lips against the younger boys. 

Stiles gasped in surprise, he had never been kissed before, at least, not like this.

Derek's lips were rough against his own; how something so rough could be so gentle, Stiles never knew. 

The two boys kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Derek broke the kiss, he stared into Stiles eyes, his eyes gentle.

"Was that okay?" He asked the younger.  
"Better than okay, soo much better than okay." Stiles answered honestly. 

Derek smiled, "Good."   
And then he kissed him again.


End file.
